


Yours

by fencecollapsed



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Sad Ending, Song Lyrics, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencecollapsed/pseuds/fencecollapsed
Summary: "W-we could… we could still run, Paul, we could escape together, we'll-""No." He ran his thumb over the back of her hand. His tone was too somber for the blue-stained smile on his face. "It's too late, Em, they have me. You've got a chance, though. Get to the Colonel and get as far away from here as you can, and I'll… I'll try to keep them away from you."
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> oops I wrote something sad again!

"Shh, shh…" Emma's hands were shaky, stained and sticky with blue as she stroked Paul's damp hair.

He was in her arms. He lay between her legs on the hospital floor, limp and twitching, holding her secure around his waist. He sucked in a shaky breath and sputtered weakly, blue dripping from his mouth as his malfunctioning brain searched for lyrics.

_ "S-s…" _

"Paul, shh," Emma kissed the side of his head, hugging him closer. "I've got you."

_ "S-secrets I have h-held in my heart are harder to hide than I thought…" _

"It's okay, I'm here,"

Emma's eyes were squeezed shut, her chin resting on Paul's shoulder while she continued stroking his hair. Blood was pouring from a heavy impact wound in his head, and from his crooked nose. He reached up slowly to cup Emma's cheek in his palm. Her breath hitched in a harsh sob and she hid her face in his back. She couldn't look at him, she couldn't look in those electric blue eyes that were stealing away the man she could have loved as he lay in her arms. She couldn't see his sad smile.

_ "Maybe I just wanna be yours, I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours…" _

Emma only cried harder. Cold, blue-tinted tears slipped down Paul's cheeks, too. 

"You are, Paul," she sobbed, muffled against his jacket. "Y-you're mine,"

Paul's hands came to rest on her arm, his touch soft. He searched for her hand and she laced her fingers with his.

_ "Yours…" _

"Yeah," Emma nodded. She kissed his cheek gently. "I… I love you, Paul. I love you, and I'm sorry, I wish it wasn't like this, I wish I could… if I could  _ save _ you…"

"It's okay." His speaking voice was weak and forced. He pulled Emma's hand up to kiss, leaving a blue mark over her knuckles. "It's okay, Emma, I know."

"W-we could… we could still run, Paul, we could escape together, we'll-"

"No." He ran his thumb over the back of her hand. His tone was too somber for the blue-stained smile on his face. "It's too late, Em, they have me. You've got a chance, though. Get to the Colonel and get as far away from here as you can, and I'll… I'll try to keep them away from you."

"Paul, baby,"

She hugged him even tighter and he nestled back against her with a hum.

"You're mine, I'm yours, I love you," she sobbed.

"I love you too, Emma."

"I can't leave you like this…"

More blue vomit sputtered from Paul's lips as he choked and tried to swallow. He clung tight to his last shreds of self control and bit back the response that wanted to come out, the one the spores overtaking his mind wanted him to say. 

_ Come with me, join us, let's become one. _

No, that wasn't fair. Emma didn't want that. Paul didn't want it, either, not for himself and certainly not for her.

"It's okay, Emma. You have to go."

"I  _ can't," _

"Okay, okay," he stroked the back of his hand lightly down her cheek. "Stay with me until I fall asleep, then. And leave before I wake up."

Emma sniffled, nodding. "Okay."

She held him. Splayed out on the cold hospital floor, rocking side to side with deep, shaky breaths, she held him. His body began to go slack in her arms as he stopped fighting the infection seeping into his veins. He was fading.

_ "It's time to say our goodbyes at the end of the road…" _

He looked back at her, eyes shining bright through heavy eyelids, smile contented. She pressed her forehead against his, unable to stop the hot tears burning her cheeks. She drifted her thumb over his jaw. 

"My Paul," she whispered. "I'm here, I've got you,"

Gently, cautiously - trying to ensure none of his vomit got in her mouth - she lifted his chin to her and gave him a soft kiss.

Paul hummed quietly, nestling back into the crook of Emma's neck. She stroked his hair back as his tired eyes fell shut.

_ "I wanna die in your arms in the evening glow…" _

The final note escaped his lungs with his final breath.

Emma pressed her hand to his chest just to be sure, and he was gone. With one last kiss to his temple, she pushed him off her to stagger to her feet and limped away, leaving his body in the middle of the room and pushing the door shut behind her. She dropped her head against the door, letting it cool her head. She scrubbed her exhausted, wet eyes with her forearm, swallowing back any more sobs that wanted to rise in her throat. 

There was no time to keep crying.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting too much mileage out of lines from You Tied Up My Heart being sung by Paul...
> 
> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
